


Real Benivo Hours

by corrosivelithium



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Sin - Fandom, im sorry - Fandom
Genre: M/M, im sorry father, me and osiris made this at like 6am after a wild night and im still cryign, this is the only thing that has ever mattered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrosivelithium/pseuds/corrosivelithium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>forgive me father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Benivo Hours

**Author's Note:**

> okay so my fern Osiris and i made this because she went to find sam i am fanfiction and there wasnt any so here we go, its like 6am right now, heres to us fernie, the first Sam I Am fanfic ever
> 
> also sorry for the lack of tabs and indents and whatnot, i dont know how to do anyrhi ng

_Are you insane like me?_

Beni sat on the cold surface of the windowsill, peched o his little wooden shoes.

_Been in pain like me? ___

He’d learned long ago that there was no symapthy in rhw world for a bird like him. It was no longer a surpise hwen things turned out this way. But nontheless, he ocudlnt help but angst over it a bit. 

A solitary tear rolled down his little robot bird cheek. 

_“Beni-senpai!”_

The shorp voice of his neighbor cut throggh his sad haze. Cletus? What could he need at this hour? 

“Beni-senpai, hurry! There’s a fight at the Walmart parking lot! C’mon man!” 

A fight would be good. It might, Beni thought, it just might get him to feel something again, soemthign otherthan the weight of his sins on his shoulders. His tiny little bird sins. 

“Alright, alright! Quit your yappin’, I’m coming!” Beni shouted back, rustling his features up before leaping into the air. 

“Beni-senpai!! Come quick! It’s this way!” 

Beni followed close behind his very kawaii neighbor. It wasn’t until they skidded into the Walmart parking lot that the red bird got a real look at his surroundings. Was that… could it be? 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,” shouted Harambe. Beni’s heart swelled with amazement, the gorilla was not only alive but triple the size!

“Buy my silence. Permanently. For $8,000 a month, I will stop,” said communismkills flatly. 

It didn’t take a trained eye to see that this fight was going to quickly spiral out of control. There’s only one way New Jersey fistfights CAN go. Everything is legal in New Jersey. Harambe, the good and pure soul, lunged at the dreadful rat communismkills, knocking her off her feet, but she was fast. She rolled to the side, dodging another punch, before launching her foot up into Harambe’s eternally innocent face. All the bystanders immediately took their dicks out for Harambe. 

Just in time, an ingénue Walmart employee came bursting out the front doors. “I do not like this, Sam I am!” he shouted. 

Sam heroically launched himself between the brawling titans, only to be quickly punched aside by the mighty goriblla. 

Beni, from the other side of the parkinglot, had not seen Sam jump into the fray. From his birdspective, he only saw Sam, unconsious, slammed agaisnt the asphalt. The bird immeditatley flew into the action, blocking punches and deflecting blows left and right with his tiny little wings. Within moments, somehow, he had the two separated. it was a feat unlike anything ever done by his type of allmate. He was. a winner 

Beni flew over and perched beside Sam, watching the small yaoi boy’s eyelids flutter open. 

“You- you saved my life, god hecking damn, oh yes i like this, sam I am” 

Beni pressed a feather to the boy’s lips to quiet him. “Shhh. No words now. Only Beni.” 

The boy did not speak, but looked up at Beni with big passionate eyes, expressing immense gratitude……….. and much more. 

It seemed only natural that their lips should meet, that they shoudl find each other in such a choatic mess as the word we live in, yet such a beautiful one if only for the fact that it fostered a love of this kind. 


End file.
